


Elevador

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: El ascensor de Gentek se queda atascado, con Cross y Alex adentro, ah sí, y varios empleados...
Relationships: Robert Cross/Alex Mercer
Kudos: 1





	Elevador

Atrapados en el ascensor. Cross estaba seguro de que las cosas no podrían ir a peor, no solo estaba ahí, en un reducido espacio, sino que estaba lleno de personas; algunos cuantos guardias del edificio, y lo que supuso eran más de los investigadores de Gentek, y  _ él _ … 

Alex Mercer.

En otras circunstancias se habría detenido a hacer algún comentario burlón, pero su humor no estaba ni siquiera para algo así; pero Mercer pensaba distinto, y de alguna manera logró desplazarse desde la puerta hasta el fondo, primero a su lado, luego frente a él. 

—¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó, bajando la mirada para encarar a Mercer; este sólo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se pegó un poco más a él; el resto estaba suficientemente ocupado en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a lo que el Capitán Cross y Mercer pudieran estar haciendo. 

—¿Es que no es obvio? Quería saludarte,  _ cariño.  _ —Cross rodó los ojos, como siempre, los coqueteos de Alex lograban su cometido de irritarlo; pero hubo una novedad cuando Mercer estiró una de sus manos hasta dejarla descansando sobre el pecho de Cross, cubierto por un pesado chaleco que lo protegía. —Me tuviste muy abandonado últimamente. 

Era cierto, las últimas semanas había estado demasiado ocupado cubriendo el turno nocturno como guardia del edificio principal de Gentek, y en todo ese tiempo no se había detenido a pensar en Alex… o en sus brillantes traviesos ojos que reflejaban cierta malicia. 

—Malditasea...—Murmuró Cross cuando la luz del estúpido ascensor parpadeó un par de veces antes de apagarse. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda cuando notó a Mercer acercandose más, no podía verlo; pero sentía sus manos situándose en sus hombros, tirando con suavidad de él, y de alguna manera logrando invertir posiciones; ahora Alex se encontraba contra la fría pared metálica del elevador, y Robert, buscando un poco de apoyo entre la multitud encerrada en el mismo espacio, apoyó sus manos a los costados de Mercer, acorralando al hombre contra su gran y pesada figura. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? 

—¿Qué pasa, Robbie? ¿Acaso temes a la oscuridad?—Pronto se vio inclinándose, quizá sólo como una respuesta instintiva, deseaba callar a Mercer y sus comentarios que poca gracia le hacían, hacerlo tragar sus palabras. Sus labios se encontraron pese a la oscuridad; y Cross agradecía que las conversaciones y farfullos del resto, ocultaran el jadeo que amenazó con escapar de los labios de Alex; labios que claro, se tomó el atrevimiento de morder con suavidad y succionar, y hacer algo parecido con su lengua. 

Mercer se separó apenas unos instantes después un poco mareado y abrumado, para ese momento era tal vez más consciente de la presencia de Cross, y aún si hubiera querido hacer otro de sus malos chistes o comentarios fastidiosos, no tenía aliento para ello, y su mente no terminaba de hilar las ideas necesarias para ello; su cuerpo sólo deseaba experimentar nuevamente ese rudo trato de parte de Cross, por ello; pronto se encontró pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, invitando a Robert a repetir el beso, y no esperó demasiado; Cross pronto se encontró presionando a Alex contra la pared metálica, sometiendolo e imposibilitando cualquier intento por separarse; complacido, se percató de cómo Mercer abrazaba sus caderas con una de sus piernas. 

—Deberíamos parar...— Sugirió Cross en un débil susurro que hizo estremecer a Mercer, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a las palabras del mayor, impulsado aún más por la idea de ser posiblemente atrapados en tan comprometedora situación; terminó sujetando la diestra de Cross para hacerla bajar hasta su entrepierna. 

—Mercer...— Claro que Cross, quería continuar, pero todas esas personas ahí… ¿qué dirían? Después de todo, su relación con Mercer era una constante guerra de provocarse uno al otro, pero ahora tenía la mano sobre el bulto de Alex. Menudo dilema… 

Terminó dejándose llevar por los pequeños besos que Mercer comenzó a dejar en su cuello; notando como sus propios pantalones se sentían más apretados al sentir los dientes de Alex clavarse en su piel, obligándolo a morderse el labio para no emitir ningún sonido, y como venganza; optó por comenzar a abrir la cremallera del menor, deslizar la mano hacia el cálido interior sólo para toparse con el hecho de que Mercer estaba tan duro como él. 

Alex maldijo en su interior cuando las luces del estúpido ascensor comenzaron a parpadear ¿acaso se quedarían encendidas? Cross no quiso correr más riesgos innecesarios y terminó apartando la mano, manchada por el preseminal de Mercer; dejando al más joven atontado al ver, gracias a esos breves destellos de luz, a Cross llevándose la maldita mano a la boca, saboreando su esencia. 

Pese al aturdimiento de tan erótica imagen, Mercer se vio obligado a reaccionar y subirse el cierre cuando el ascensor por fin comenzó a hacer su trabajo de llevarlos a sus respectivos pisos. 

El ascensor se vació antes de que Robert y Alex hubieran bajado, y esos breves instantes a solas, Cross los aprovechó para robar un beso al menor,no tan lánguido como le hubiese gustado, pero lo suficiente para dejar a Mercer con deseos de más. 

Cross bajó. 

En el siguiente piso Alex hizo lo mismo, siendo recibido por Karen… ¡Oh cielos! se había olvidado casi por completo del hecho de que tenía una pareja ya. Cross con un par de besos y unas caricias sucias lo había hecho olvidarse de la rubia que tenía en frente. 


End file.
